


I'm Standing On the Borderline

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Sanders Sides Inktober 2018 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Familiars, Fluff, Inktober, M/M, Mild Angst, Witches, i dunno man, no beta we die like men, or other non-binary people, or women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Logan has always been teased by his fellow witches about not having a familiar. Well, joke’s on them. He has one; he just doesn’t like to be seen.Written for @dailyvirgildoodle's Inktober Prompts List! (Yeah, I know, it’s writing, not art, but oh well, it was written in ink first and then typed up, so, you know…)Cross-posted from Tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I almost wasn’t going to do this, but my friend (@tia-the-silver-ninja over on Tumblr) convinced me to. So, if this is trash, blame her. 
> 
> Also, if Analogical isn’t your cup of tea, don’t worry! I should (hopefully) be doing these daily, and since I’m a multi-shipper, I’ll probably cover all of the ships at least once. 
> 
> Oh yeah, this is Analogical. The prompt was also Familiar. So, I don’t own anything recognizable; Thomas Sanders owns the characters. I’m just using them for a bit. Thanks for reading, and enjoy~!

“Hey, Berry! Where’s your familiar?” Roman Prince shouted from across the room. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing full well what would happen next. If I told the truth, I would be demanded to present evidence of my claim, and there was no possible way I would do that. If I lied, the same thing would happen. I was trapped, so I settled for the second option.

 

 

“You are well aware, Roman, that I do not, in fact, have a familiar,” I finally answered, struggling to keep my voice calm through the lie. Roman smirked and threw an arm over me, leaning in close as if we were friends, which we most certainly were not. I didn’t have any friends. Well, except for one. But he was… different. 

 

 

“Logan, my magnificent nerd, you are aware that all real witches should have a familiar, correct?” At my nod, his smirk widened in an almost predatory fashion as he leaned in even closer. “So, you do not have a familiar. Therefore, you are not a real witch.”

 

 

“That’s enough, Mr. Prince!” Professor Sanders called, a frown painting his normally cheerful features. I stood up and carefully gathered my materials after shoving Roman’s arm off of me. 

 

 

“It is quite alright, Professor. Would it be acceptable for me to head home a bit early? I have already finished all of my assigned work,” I requested, fighting to keep my voice steady. No matter how long I had been dealing with people such as Roman, the insults and jabs still stung. There was a simple, logical solution to all of this, but I would never take it. I could never betray his trust like that. 

 

 

Professor Sanders shot me a concerned look but allowed me to leave anyway, the look he gave me as I left causing guilt to well up in my stomach. He had allowed me into his class, fully knowing the kind of trouble that would arise from it, and even still, he cared. I needed to start paying that kindness back; he deserved more than a failure of a student such as me. 

 

 

After a long walk in the brisk, autumn air, I finally reached my apartment. I flinched as the key screeched in the lock before roughly shoving the door open. I really should see about getting that door fixed, but sadly, most of my money was tied up in more important matters, such as taking care of my familiar. 

 

 

“Virgil? I’m home,” I called gently, not wanting to startle my boyfriend. A shuffling came from Virgil’s room, quickly followed by a yelp. Worry screamed in my mind, and before I knew it, I had dropped my bag and dashed into his room, fully prepared to face whatever danger I found there. Dear Lord, I was beginning to sound like Roman. 

 

 

I burst into the room to find Virgil holding his foot, glaring at the solid oak desk in mild annoyance. “I’m fine, Lo, I just tripped over the corner of the desk,” Virgil explained upon seeing my frantic eyes. My blue eyes swept over his body anyway, checking for additional injuries just to be safe. 

 

 

“Are you sure that is the only thing going on?” I asked, finally releasing a bit of air from my lungs. Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes before heaving himself up, his piercing violet eyes never leaving mine. 

 

 

“Yes, Lo, I’m perfectly fine. The real question is: Are you?” At that, I paused. I briefly contemplated my options before promptly dismissing all of them. Virgil had always had an uncanny ability to see through my lies, and I had no desire to see that hurt expression deep in his eyes if he caught me lying to him. 

 

 

“Another loud-mouthed simpleton in class, that is all,” I sighed, nervously adjusting my glasses. Virgil arched an eyebrow and simply muttered an “Uh huh” in response to my explanation. 

 

 

“It’s true,” I shot back defensively. If I were Virgil, I was sure my metaphorical hackles would be raising at that moment. I had never liked “being called out,” as it were, when I only offered a half-truth. 

 

 

“Yeah, sure it is, but that’s not the whole story, Logan. What’s actually wrong?” I stammered, mind working furiously to come up with an answer to his question, throwing plans and explanations back and forth. Virgil must have noticed, however, and stepped forward, a calm smile on his face. 

 

 

“You wanna just cuddle on the couch for a bit and talk?” he asked. At my small nod, he grabbed my favourite blanket– the one with blocks of solid colour on a black background– and led me to the living room by the hand, his warm hand almost burning in my loose icy grip. He gently shoved me down onto the couch before tossing the blanket over my head, causing me to let out a little giggle. In the space between one breath and the next, Virgil was replaced by a large, fluffy black cat with bright violet eyes, the form he always went into when we were cuddling. He crawled his way into my lap, and as I absent-mindedly stroked his ears, I began to tell him about my day. 

 

 

“Really, everything was fine up until my final period. Roman Prince– I’ve told you about Roman Prince before, correct?– decided that today was a perfect time to… tease me about my lack of a familiar and my status as a real witch.” 

 

 

_ That’s bullshit and you know it. You’re just as much of a real witch as this Princey guy is. In fact, I’d say you’re better _ , Virgil answered in my mind. I snorted and ruffled the fur on his head a little, pulling a small meow of protest out of my boyfriend. 

 

 

“Oh, and you’re not biased at all,” I drawled, playfully rolling my eyes. Virgil snorted in my head before kneading his paws into my stomach, his way of playfully punching me while in cat form. 

 

 

_ Of course I’m biased, I’m your boyfriend, and your familiar to boot. In fact, I’m so biased that I’m gonna go fight Princey as soon as I find out where he lives.  _ My blood chilled at that statement, and I glanced down at Virgil, who blinked up at me, confused by my sudden mood shift. 

 

 

“Are… are you sure, Virgil? I mean… you’re the one who doesn’t want to leave the house. That’s not a bad thing!” I quickly added upon seeing Virgil’s expression drop a little. “I’m just… merely asking if you feel prepared for this.” 

 

 

_ Yeah, I think… I finally am. Would you mind if I came into school with you tomorrow? Then we could… I dunno… go get registered after? I’m thinking it’s about time, after all.  _

 

 

“I would love that, Virgil. I truly would.” I felt my eyes fill up with warm, salty tears, and for once, I let them fall. Virgil nuzzled into my chin, projecting feelings of warmth and safety and comfort in an attempt to cheer me up. I realized, in that moment, that everything would be okay. No matter how people like Roman reacted, Virgil and I were ready for this, and absolutely nothing could ruin this moment. 

 

 

Well, except for Virgil accidentally poking me in the leg with his claws. That caused a small panic session, we had to leave the warm cocoon of blankets to stop the bleeding, and Virgil refused to turn back into cat form for the rest of the night. But it was all worth it, in my opinion, just to see that small smile on his face when I sent a note to Professor Sanders telling him to expect Virgil tomorrow.  


	2. Between Two States I'm Petrified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short sequel. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash. I'm sorry it sucks, I just have no motivation.

I fidgeted with my tie for what seemed like the twentieth time in the past few minutes. Professor Sanders had been made aware of what I was planning and was fully supportive, yet I was still nervous. Roman would likely believe that I had just blackmailed or forced Virgil into becoming my familiar over the past day or two just to prove him wrong. You could say I was nervous. 

 

Feeling a soft, short pressure on my side, I looked down to see Virgil staring up at me with his bright, intelligent violet eyes.  _ What’s the matter, L?  _ he asked. I sighed and scratched under Virgil’s chin, taking comfort from Virgil’s soft fur. 

 

“I am merely nervous, Virgil, no worries,” I soothed. Waves of disbelief radiated off of Virgil at that, and I sighed. “I truly am fine. This is a large step for us, Virgil, I have every right to be nervous.” Virgil muttered in agreement and curled up, his claws digging slightly into my shoulder in a show of support. I took a final, steadying breath, and walked into the classroom, head held high and shoulders squared. Whispers erupted almost instantly, but I ignored them with Virgil’s reassurance. I marched up to Professor Sanders’s desk, cleared my throat, and smiled. 

 

“Sir, this is Virgil,” I announced, loud and clear so that everyone could hear me. Everyone’s heads snapped over to me, faces painted in varying degrees of shock and horror. Well, all except for Roman. 

 

“Yeah, right! You just bribed and trapped some poor familiar so you could look like one of us!” he yelled. Virgil hissed, hackles raised, and Professor Sanders slid in between him and Roman. 

 

“No, no violence. Roman, just look at them, they’ve clearly been bonded for years. I don’t know what your problem is, but I need to you stop.” Roman scoffed and began to walk over, Logan tensing with every step he took. Professor Sanders looked about ready to fight Roman, but Virgil beat him to it, leaping out in front of him, changing into human form, and pointing an enchanted dagger at Roman’s throat. 

 

“Not another step towards my witch,” Virgil growled, voice ancient and inhuman. Roman froze, eyes panicked, and began to slowly retreat, Virgil’s glare never leaving him and his knife never lowering. Logan sighed in relief and looked over at Professor Sanders, nervous. 

 

“Logan,” Professor Sanders murmured, “I’m transferring you into a smaller class. Your schedule is going into effect tomorrow. Is that alright?” Logan nodded, stunned, and Professor Sanders beamed. “Wonderful! Now, you can go home for today after… that. Give Virgil some time to calm down.” 

 

“We will, thank you, sir,” Logan whispered, gesturing for Virgil as he turned to leave. The cat wound himself around Logan’s legs as he left, head held high and face stretched into a goofy grin. No more Roman. No more bullying. Things were finally going to be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still trash. I hope you liked it? 
> 
> Also, I fully give you all permission to write what you think happens next!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I really do appreciate it. Hopefully I can keep up with daily uploads, so if so, I might see you guys tomorrow! Bye~! 
> 
> Also, feel free to stalk my Tumblr: @magicallygrimmwiccan


End file.
